


Night of the Crimson Shadow

by fireandice



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandice/pseuds/fireandice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party turns for the worst - Remus and Lily find themselves caught up in a prophecy thousands of years old. Vampires, werewolves, sex and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Through the Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an uncompleted work I stated writing six years ago and never posted because it was my first and only fanfic. Many things are inconsistent with the books - Remus is drawn to moonlight, especially near the full moon, weak spells expire over time, people are out-of-character, etc. If you notice an inconsistency feel free to let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> I promise I'll finish writing it if enough people like it. Message me if you like the first four chapters and want more!

Checking again to make sure no other student was around, the sixth-year glanced up at the ceiling of the Slytherin boys' dormitories. There was a large tapestry hanging there with a design of a Gothic-style living room with a large fireplace and a black leather chair. The tapestry was as old as Hogwarts itself, with gaping holes where the moths had ravaged the fabric. Unlike other tapestries in the school, the illustration was still and unmoving. Many of the young and spoiled Slytherins despised the design and wanted it taken down, but despite its ugliness the boy who stood beneath it considered it a necessity.

Closing his eyes, he began to mouth a silent spell and his feet slowly rose from the floor. The ancient tapestry began to change. Threads weaved through empty holes, stitching back together the image of the original masterpiece. The design swirled to life; the dim firelight danced on the walls and hail beat mercilessly against the stained-glass windows.

He rose higher and higher until the top of his dark hair was inches away from the image. And then he was passing though it into another place.

 

A howling wind and deafening tapping sounds rose in his ears and threads of a carpet itched at his face. He reached up a lazy hand to brush them away. Righting himself with a rapid wave of dizziness, he scanned the room. Beneath his feet, a carpet lay holding a design of the Slytherin dormitories exactly as he left it.

"That was the best fall I've seen all day."

The sarcastic comment came from Robyn, who lounged in the black leather chair. She was his personal assistant of sorts, taking care of his business concerns at the Manor while he was away at Hogwarts.

Agitated already, he rolled his eyes and muttered an annoyed, "Thanks."

As she flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders she challenged mockingly, "So what brings you here this fine night my gracious master?"

With a moment's hesitation he sighed, "I've come to read the prophecy."

Her eyes widened. "The prophecy?" she questioned, "Again?"

"Yes," he said, "again."

"People are starting to get suspicious of you, going down there all the time," said Robyn, carefully choosing her words, "They might think you're up to something."

"You can think all you want. I'm going down there no matter what your assumptions are."

"I never said that I-"

But he was already down the hall, heading for the vaults below the mansion. Sliding open the iron door on the vintage-style elevator, he heard the familiar voice of the enchantment, "Hello. Mister-"

Cutting off the elevator voice, he demanded, "Catacombs floor one."

"My name is Carolyn," the elevator continued. Rolling his eyes, he made a mental note to talk to Jonathan about elevator's personality. "And I'll be your host this evening. Where would you like to go?"

"Catacombs floor one," he repeated, even more agitated.

"Thank you Mister-"

"No problem."

When the elevator finally slid to a stop he immediately stepped off, and when he did a vile stench of rotting flesh hit his senses. A tangible sensation of power buzzed in his mind and brought him to the highest level of alert. The walls of the crypt were made of hard-packed dirt covered in almost invisible spider webs. Every few yards, he had to step over the scattered bones of humans long left here to die for a great power that lay dormant under the floors of the mansion.

With each step the enchanted lamps along the walls grew dimmer and dimmer, their ancient spells slowly expiring. He kept running until the light was so dim he was in near darkness, and he could not see the floor beneath him. Pulling out his wand, he murmured a quick lumos before continuing. When he finally ached the end of the cavern, he paused for breath. Holding up his wand, his eyes focused on the image he was here to see.

A massive golden door inlaid with diamond snakes glittered in his wandlight. There was no handle on the door, and no simple Alohomora would cause it to swing graciously open.

He swiftly pulled a blade out of his robe and in a smooth motion, sliced a deep wound across the palm of his hand, but he did not wince in pain. Working quickly, he dipped a finger in the oozing red liquid and wrote _Lamia Chiroperta_ on the decorative gold. By the time he had finished, the cut was already healed.

He took a step back and waited for the sudden explosion of light, as the diamond snakes became real ones, slithering and hissing, furious of the sudden awakening. One by one, they slid over the words written in blood. When the last slithering creature lined up with the crimson blood, they began to darken, glowing in an odd negative light, and the door reluctantly creaked forward opening to the cursed chamber beyond.

The soles of his shoes clicked on the hard granite floor, echoing through the massive chamber. Beneath him, the smooth rock reflected the flickering torchlight making the floor to look like it was made of dark fire. Eyes of crystal statues depicting snakes and other vile and powerful creatures seemed to follow him as he marched down the walkway.

He finally stopped, sighing and taking in the majesty of what lay before him. On a shimmering gold platform the Great Father lay covered in a crystal dome, his body still perfectly preserved as if he was just taking an afternoon nap.

The young student stepped up to it, laying his hands upon the coffin in a silent prayer to the Great Father. Then he glanced up warily to the back wall entirely made of gold inlaid with diamonds. There was an ancient message engraved there: the prophecy. Written over four thousand years ago, it acted as a bringer of hope and an ominous warning to his people, the children of the Great Father. It was these words that he had come all this way to see.

  
Here sleeps the Great Father  
Confined by Death's fickle mercy  
Until the half-blood comes forth  
In the hour of the wolf  
For which the fated sun shall rise  
On the night of the crimson shadow  
To give Him final rest.  



	2. Learning to Dance

"What is this, class? Hmm?"

If a poll were taken, there would be no doubt that every sixth-year at Hogwarts would vote Advanced Potions as the absolute worst class in the entire known world. Not only were the odd bubbling concoctions that each student was required to create outright disgusting, but also the teacher was equally gross, if not more so. Professor Foud was about 65, gray haired and wrinkly, with a firewhiskey gut and a nasally voice that droned on and on and on… until the entire class was asleep.

The only person awake was the shaggy brown haired Gryffindor at the back of the room, Remus Lupin. The deep brown-eyed student may have been awake, but that did not mean he was paying attention. How could he pay attention with such a beautiful distraction? Lily Evans was sleeping peacefully only five desks away, her long auburn hair draped gracefully over the side of her desk. As he watched her chest rise and fall he could almost see her eyes moving behind their lids, trapped in a dream. Remus was also felt trapped in a dream as he watched her.

"HMM? What do these ingredients create?" Foud whined, gesturing violently towards the blackboard where ingredient names such as mushrooms and bat wings were organized written. The term was almost over and his students were ready for the Christmas holiday, but Foud was not having it. "I know you know this, now, WHAT IS IT?! You will need to know this for your exams!"

Foud's cries of agitation roused Lily. Remus had to stop himself from drooling as she stretched her arms over her head, arched her back, and fluttered her beautiful green eyes open.

"Thank you, Lily for volunteering. Now, could you please tell the class what kind of potion this recipe makes…?"

Lily squinted at it, and then took a moment to put on her glasses (boy, did she look cute with those on) and looked again. "Um… that would be… Solis Solution, sir," she stammered. "Potion that protects people with v-very p-p-pale uh... or sensitive skin umm… from the sun."

Lily wasn't much for public speaking. In fact, she was much for public itself. No one knew why, but despite her amazing looks, Lily was shy and nervous around everyone, and kept to herself. But Remus never had the courage to speak to her.   
James was throwing a party next week over the holiday, and James said he could invite Lily. He intended to invite her after this class, but he considered backing out instead. Before he could make up his mind, the bell rang.

Oh great, here we go, he thought to himself.

Shoving his books into his bag he made his way out the door and waited for Lily to leave. If he had to ask a girl on a date he was not doing so in front of Mr. Foud of all people. She was the last one out, as always.

Startled slightly at the fact that someone had waited for her, Lily stammered, "Um... hi."

"Hey Lily!" He was starting out pretty well. "I love that outfit, it looks great on you!"

 _Oh, great,_ Remus thought. _She probably thinks I'm gay._

"Um… thanks?" was her shaky reply. This was not good. But wait, she's smiling.

"Hey, I'm throwing a Christmas party tomorrow night," this was a lie, "Not too many people are invited, its just going to be some friends and stuff, and its at James' house, yeah, his parents won't be home, I don't know if you're going to stay here over the holiday, but if you aren't…" now Remus knew he had blew it: he was ranting like a worried mother on steroids, "It's just a little get-together with a few of my friends... ya know… So maybe if you would like to come and… yeah… could you come?"

She looked confused. This was probably a first for her. It was sure a first for him. But she still smiled. Oh, what a pretty smile. "Um, sure!"

Remus had to restrain himself with every ounce of energy in his body not break out in a victory dance. "So I'll see you then!" Right as he was about to walk away, Lily called him back.

"So like… um… do you want my number to um… call me?"

"Right!" he almost shouted, "Cool!"

* * *

Late that night Remus lay awake in his bed listening to the peaceful snoring of his roommates. All peaceful, except James. He was having a nightmare again, tossing and turning in his bed muttering nonsense. Sighing, Remus threw off his covers and padded over to James' bed. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he shook James gently attempting to save him from the creatures of his own mind. He awoke with a start, letting out a tiny scream.

"Hey, hey… calm down, its only a dream," Remus whispered, trying to offer some comfort.

James looked at him, confused for a second, then shook his head and mumbled something incoherent, pulling the covers back over his head.

Letting out another sigh, Remus began to walk back to his bed, but then changed his mind. Tonight was not a good night for sleep. He walked over to Sirius's bed and pulled the invisibility cloak and the marauder's map out of his trunk. Wrapping the cloak around him, he made his way out. He needed escape, and tonight like many other nights, he went to the lake.

Sitting down by an oak tree, he stared out at the water. The moon's reflection moved with the rippling water in a mysterious dance of captivity and darkness, sending a shiver down his spine.

The moon would be full in two weeks time, and Remus was dreading it as he always did. He wondered how many people he had hurt on those fateful nights, the memories lost to him when he woke in the morning.

But soon his worries gave way to the beautiful image of Lily, green-eyed, flame haired, separate from everyone and everything else. She was mysterious in her silence, and Remus dreamed of someday being the one to find out who she true was.

Maybe he could get to know her a little better at the party. Kept awake by anxiousness, Remus felt that next week could not come soon enough.

* * *

It had been exactly thirteen hours since James' parents had Apparated, and it had been exactly thirteen hours since he told them about all the diligent studying he was to do. However, James had only invited thirteen people to come to his party that night, but somehow the entire class of sixth-year students plus dozens of people that he had never seen before in his life had taken his house by storm for the party of the year. Already there were thirteen things to be fixed, expensive things, and thirteen spots of drunken vomit on his mother's new oriental rug. The night was off to an unlucky start for James Potter.

Perhaps the unexpected crowd had come in to shelter from the torrential downpour that drenched the landscaped lawns of the Potter's quaint home. Wave after wave of rain and hail rammed into the house in a deadly rhythm. Earlier that evening, one of the guests had tampered with the lighting spells to make them flicker in the crowded living room. It transformed the place into a club, complete with strobe lights and wasted partiers.

Pounding, pulsing, booming, resonating, the music shook the room and echoed in the very bones of the crowd. The dancing was wild, the firewhiskey was flowing, and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Except Lily. She was not much of a dancer, and didn't plan on learning anytime soon. Occasionally, when she was alone in her room, she would turn on the radio and attempt some kind of dance, but even then she would be embarrassed, judged only by her very own reflection, and so she would shut the music off to sit in silence.

But, company or no company, she could get drunk. She lifted the glass of firewhiskey she held in her hand to take another sip- but just as she touched her lips to the rim she paused. There was a reflection in the glass of a man. She could feel his presence dark and looming behind her, making her itch with anticipation.

She turned around so quick it made her head spin. Looking up, she met two black eyes.

"Whoa there, don't hurt yourself," a smooth, deep voice greeted her. He looked at least a few years older than her, and by his demeanor seemed to be a Slytherin. He wore black jeans, not too tight, not too loose, and a black collared shirt rolled up to his elbows, making his already pale skin seem lighter against the dark clothing. Midnight fair framed his colorless face. Smirking, he held out a thin hand to help her up out of the chair. Lily recoiled as if he was going to strike her, but after a moment's hesitation she tentatively took it. "Don't worry," he said, helping her up, "I don't bite." He smirked, laughing to himself, and dropped his hand. "The name's Gabriel."

"Oh... um, uh, hi... um, thanks." She ran her fingers nervously through her hair and stared, "I'm, um…. Lily."

"Well, it's a good thing you know who you are. I was getting worried there for a second." He smirked and stared searchingly into her eyes. This was starting to make Lily quite nervous. "Do you dance?"

"Um well... no not-"

"Good, I'm the best person to learn from!" With that, he smiled and grabbed Lily's hand and playful pulled her right into the center of the dance floor. Yelling a protest, she followed him until he stopped right in the middle of the sweaty partiers.

"Alright," he shouted over the pounding music, "Hear the music?"

"Duh!" Lily yelled back, laughing, "I better, um... go! I cant..." She turned to rush back off to her seat, but Gabriel grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back, pulling her close.

This time, he spoke right into her ear, "Do you feel the music?"

* * *

Remus was searching frantically for Lily. He had meant to talk to her earlier, but there was a series of unfortunate events that had delayed him. Rushing past all, he barely stopped to notice a purple vase, Mrs. Potter's favorite, which had been completely obliterated. James' parents would die when they got back; there were so many things that had been broken. The purple vase, for example, had been purchased ten years ago at a garage sale, but was recently appraised to sell starting at one thousand pounds.

He shook his head, dispelling of the idea and continued to search for Lily. Desperately, he tried looking across the dance floor, even though he knew she would not be there. Standing on a chair, he looked across the crowd. And there, right in the center of it all was Lily.

He was captivated. Her body flowed rhythmically and moved as if she was one with the music, and she was more beautiful than ever before. But wait, who was that man?

Before he could focus on the image, the lights went out.

* * *

A few songs and a few more drinks later, Lily had finally learned to dance. She had learned to surrender to the hypnotic pulse, letting all of her worries and her inhibitions get lost in the rhythm. The music filled her up and gave her a feeling of freedom she'd never felt before and she let go, disappearing into it.

Suddenly, the flickering lights began to slow like the beat of a heart from which blood is being drained drop by drop. This took Lily by surprise, and giggling, she turned around to face Gabriel. He smiled.

"You're an excellent dancer," still yelling, "and a fast learner- I'm proud."

"You're an excellent teacher!" she screamed back. She started laughing again and began to lose herself in the music, slipping slowly away into drunken bliss, until finally the strobe-light spell wore out and they were in complete darkness.  
After a delayed reaction to what had just happened, the girls shrieked and a few of the guys slurred loud and obscene complaints.

Lily, taking advantage of the darkness, moved towards Gabriel. She had never felt this sexy and confident before. Her arms wrapped around him as if propelled by a dark force. Briefly, the sober Lily spoke in protest, what the hell are you doing? You can't just-but her lips were already on his in a reckless confession of desire.

His lips were cool and soft, but his kiss was of fire. Their bodies were pressed close, and Lily longed for more. But even though she was completely plastered, she forced herself to pull away.   
She opened her eyes and gasped.

Somehow, impossibly, they were now in a Victorian-style bedroom. Lily's eyes darted about in fear as the firelight licked the mahogany furniture and the room was cloaked in dim amber light.

Lily's voice shook. "How the hell did we get here?"

"You brought me up here, remember?" Gabriel's voice was soothing and confident.

Lily stared into his eyes quizzically, but something was different. They were not their usual color of raven's black, but were luminescent and drawing her in.

And then suddenly, her fear was washed away.

Dismissing his unusual eye color as a consequence of her drunkenness, she wrapped her arms around Gabriel and smiled.

"Yes, now I remember."

* * *

After James and Sirius ran around the house setting another spell on every light, Lily and the mysterious man were nowhere in sight. It was as if they just disappeared into thin air.

Didn't know I was that drunk… Remus thought, shaking the image of Lily out of his head.

Looking out the window, he saw the moon peeking out from behind a storm cloud. It would be full soon. _They won't miss me,_ he thought, surveying the wild partiers. _I can leave for a little while._

About 30 minutes later, Remus made his way back to the Potters underneath a magicked umbrella. He stopped seeing a   
stray dog, wet and cold, standing in front of him. Unable to decide how he could help the poor animal, he looked away, his eyes drawn a light in one of the upper rooms. Slightly annoyed, he cursed teenage hormones.

It was the silhouette of Lily and the uninvited man! Anger rose in his chest, and a low growl came from deep in his throat. He began to dash for the front door, not knowing what he intended to do.


	3. Gabriel

Putting his hand on the small of Lily's back, Gabriel drew her closer, and pressed her tiny frame against his. His lips were close to her neck, and he could feel her pulse beating rapidly with anxiousness. Lily leaned her head back slowly, expecting to feel tender kisses down her awaiting neck. Just as his lips met the tender skin, Gabriel suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall forcing the breath out of her lungs. She gasped in surprise and looked at his face to find the reason for the sudden action, but once she saw his eyes she could not look away. They were glowing a bright blue, almost white now, with hungry desire.

Fear overcame her, rippling down her spine, and she began to grow frantic. His eyes trapped her in their otherworldly glow, her scream frozen in her throat. She tried to desperately shove Gabriel away, but his strong arms held her against the wall. Just as she was about to find her voice, Gabriel spoke for her.

"You are so beautiful Lily."

The smooth-spoken words had a sudden calming effect, and Lily's previous fears were completely wiped away. Forgetting his inhuman eyes and his forceful nature, she smiled and whispered.

"I've never felt this way before…"

But Gabriel did not pay attention as his thin and pale fingers expertly unsnapped the buttons of her red blouse. He let it slide off her shoulders, and kissed her forcefully. Lily felt the sweet aching grow stronger, and she was surrendering to his overpowering seduction, lost in the feeling, unable to resist his dark power.

Reaching behind her back, he unhooked her bra in one single smooth movement. Lily gasped in surprise as she felt his cool hand cup her breast. He watched her suppressing a moan as he squeezed, a cold grip, and he ran his thumb over her nipple. A shiver ran down her spine as he brought his lips closer. A moan escaped her lips with a force as his tongue rolled slowly her nipple. Lily ran her fingers through his ink black hair.

He gripped her at the waist, knowing that there would likely be bruises later. She cried out, but the line between pain and pleasure was blurred, and she slid her hands up his shirt to take it off in a plea for more. Releasing his hold on her, he allowed Lily to pull it over his head, her fingers running lightly up his bare chest. He shuddered at her light touch, pulling her in for another fervent kiss.

Lily reached out and began to unbuckle his pants. She had never been this daring in her life before. They slid to a heap on the floor and Gabriel kissed down her stomach and before she knew it, they stood naked before each other. Gabriel's glowing inhuman eyes ran down her body and drank in her soft vulnerability.

Gabriel grabbed her then, picking her up swiftly, and laid her down on the cold satin sheets of the bed. His hands grabbed her legs, angling her hips towards him, bruises sending an ache through Lily. Lily looked into his eyes again, burning white, a commanding force, before closing her own. In one thrust he was inside her. Pleasure exploded though Lily's mind, overpowering, consuming. Too much, yet not enough. He wrapped Lily's legs around his back, pushing into her deeper. Lily writhed, pleasure screaming in her mind, taking control of her.

Gabriel was pulling, pulling away, and thrusting again slowly. Lily's heart pounded bass beats in her mind; the feeling of heat, the sweet torture of taking, longing, wanting more. He thrust into her more force. She was moaning, her hips meeting his in desperate submission, her hot pussy clenching around his cock, begging for more. Gabriel groaned deeply in her ear, her hips rocking towards him, again and again and again. Panting, wanting, needing. Lily surrendered to it, letting herself lose control.

Sweating and oblivious they shook together. Moaning, thrusting, riding into ecstasy. Every time he rocked against her, sweet aches shook Lily - through her stomach, down her legs, out her mouth in moans, gasps, screaming, screaming. She needed it, longed for it, they pushed, pushing, yearning, pleading, consuming, surrender, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.   
"Fuck YEESS!" she cried out loud, her back arched in ecstasy, her head thrown back exposing her neck. Gabriel's moans were hot on her neck. He felt her heartbeat beneath his lips, pounding like a drum.

While Lily's hands dug into the covers in the grips of a screaming orgasm, she didn't see his eyes cloud over, turning inhumanly white.

By the time Lily realized that Gabriel was sinking his teeth into her neck, it was already too late. The scream froze in her throat as her blood erupted from her neck and he thrust at last, at last, at last coming inside Lily, her tiny body crushed tightly against him, overwhelmed by the sweet blood burning through him like a line of fire, her blood now his, mine, mine, mine. He was alive again.

When her body finally fell limp under him, he unlatched his teeth with a sigh of satisfaction.   
"Fuck yes?" he laughed into her dull surprised eyes, "Fuck no."

* * *

Slowly retrieving his clothes from around the room and pulling them back onto his body, he relished the pleasant buzz of fresh blood pumping through him. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and with a quick spell and a flick of his wrist, the glamour charm that he was wearing fell away and he was again in his true form.

He had not changed his appearance much, but he did not need to. People were so gullible, even more so when they were as drunk as Lily was. She never expected even the simplest charm, which gave him a much more handsome and older face.

Robyn would be upset that he had killed Lily. The vampires of the manor were strongly advised to keep humans as "pets" feeding a little bit off of them each day, so one does not have to kill off so many. There can only be a certain number of mysterious deaths in an area before the people begin to get suspicious.

He had to worry about other vampires getting suspicious also. The constant visits to the catacombs to see the prophecy unnerved everyone. Many people went down to see the prophecy often, in fact, every vampire must read it immediately after they become undead, and then again every century after. But his visits meant so much more since his relation to the Father was so pure. He was the last living direct descendant of the Father. His blood has been sucked dry long, long ago by the Father himself when he still walked the earth instead of lying dormant in the catacombs. He had lived many human lives, using dark magic of the vampires to permanently change his appearance, slowly aging himself to appear human among mortals.

And then, the sound of splitting wood cut through the vampire's meditative blood high, and the door fell in.

* * *

Shoving his way through the crowd, Remus recklessly forced his way to the stairs. He climbed them three at a time, anger fueling his strength. At the top of the stairs, he sharply turned to James' parent's bedroom, the bedroom where he saw the couple.

He tried the door but it was locked. Fury overcame him, and with adrenaline pumping through his veins he gathered all of his strength to throw himself against the door again and again until the wood split.

Remus' mouth fell open in horror.

There, in front of him, was his Slytherin classmate, standing over a very naked and a very dead Lily. Blood was dripping from her sliced neck.

Severus Snape smirked mockingly as he licked a drop of blood off his bottom lip. Remus' legs giving out, he fell to his knees in shock.

"You… " he breathed.

"Yes," Snape half-shouted, "Me. Poor little Sevvy with the unfortunately big nose. Once in second year you mentioned how 'batty' I was. Ha! If only you knew!"

"You're a…" he stammered.

"Vampire? Or just a pervert? Well, a little bit of both actually," he smirked again, flashing his deadly teeth.

"What did you…?" Remus asked, still not able to properly formulate words.

"I fucked her," he replied obscenely, "Wouldn't want her to die a virgin now, would I? I'd just like for you to know, she was delicious."

Finally finding his voice, Remus let out a yell and lunged at Snape, swinging his arms wildly, but Snape had already apparated.

Remus took a few heavy breaths. Turning slowly around, he saw Lily lying on the bed in her own blood, her skin white as chalk. He broke down. His whole body shook with each choked sob, feeling that her death was his fault. If he hadn't invited her she would still be alive…

After a few minutes of grief-stricken sobbing, he tried to pull himself together. He frantically considered what he should do next – and something suddenly sparked his memory: In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had done a whole unit on vampires and vampire bites. He searched his memory for anything helpful, cursing himself for not paying attention in class.

He vaguely remembered that when bitten by a vampire, the amount of blood loss determines the doom of the victim. If they are only partially drained, they will live on as a human if they receive immediate medical care. If they are completely drained of blood, a person is in a state between death and life. If they are given another's blood within a few minutes of the bite, they become undead, if not, they truly die.

And so, in a thoughtless act, Remus grabbed a giant piece of splintered wood from the wreck of the obliterated door, and impaled his hand upon it. Then, with a scream of agony, ripped it out again and positioned his massacred palm above Lily's mouth in a desperate attempt to save her life; an attempt that in many, many years would become a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff inspired by Underworld.


	4. Blood and Moonlight

Energized with the fresh blood, Snape strode down the halls of the mansion quickly. He made his way into his office, finding Robyn and another one of the newer vampires locked in a vampire's kiss. Her teeth buried in his neck, and his in her neck, they didn't even notice him coming in.

"Shoo!" Snape commanded, making his way over to the desk. The two lovers jumped, falling off the desk and onto the floor. Robyn protested, her eyes blazing white with bloodlust and anger.

"You said you wouldn't be back all night!" While she crossed her arms glaring menacingly at Snape her lover proceeded to sneak out, afraid of Snape's wrath.

Snape did not look at his daywatcher while he shuffled meaningless school papers smirking, "Well, maybe I changed my mind. Either way, I do not appreciate you using my office as a harem."

Hissing in anger, Robyn stormed out forgetting about her previous venture. Snape chuckled. He was in much too good a mood to care about Robyn and her desire to makes sure none of the undead remained virgins.

He was not one to talk, for he had shown the same desire for the living. Satisfaction pumped through him, but somewhere in the back of his mind he regretted killing her off. She would have made a wonderful pet…

A vigorous knock came at the door. Not waiting for an answer, Robyn stormed in.

Snape sighed, "You again?"

"Many apologies master," Robyn said sarcastically, "but there is a meeting in the prince's office and your presence is required"

Frustrated, his blood high slowly depleting, Snape slammed his fist on the desk, "What does Damien need now?"

* * *

Drip. Drip.

A metallic taste, bitter but familiar. Drip. Drip. Bitter but warm and complex and smooth and pleasant. She swallowed.

Lily's body convulsed violently as the blood erupted through her, a sweet burning poison. Every vein felt as if it had ruptured, her body seized by an evil force, gripping her, claiming her, changing her, tearing her soul. She saw pain, she saw blood, she felt it and smelt it. She was it. She was the evil that sunk deep into her, the dark infection. All she knew was the curse that ravaged her, death, darkness, the moon.

The full moon.

She watched the round orb implode upon itself, a circle of white filling with red. The crimson spreading until all she saw was a great crimson shadow.

She saw it and she sensed it. It was right next to her. It was warm and liquid, pumping, pumping faster. Her first realization of the physical world, a rich scent called out to her and she needed it.

Her eyes snapped open. Her head jerked towards the crimson scent and in a moment she was on her feet. The pumping red became every thought; she saw every vein, every artery, the heart itself. But there was something else. Night air drifted through a window behind her victim, and the moonlight called her, waiting patiently. She listened to both. The pounding of a heart that she must make her own, and a shimmering call of the night reverberating in her mind. For a moment she was torn between the two parts of her consciousness, but she realized that she must have both. Lunging forward, she grabbed the life that she so needed and threw them both out the window plunging to the ground below.

* * *

It was the fifth meeting in this month alone. The prince, overseer of the mansion, had paranoia about Snape and his constant visits to the catacombs, and so he held meetings in an attempt to extract information.

"So, we're all here. That's good. I wanted to bring you all here to talk about our current situation concerning Muggles. It has come to my attention that in the last month, every one of you has not obeyed the manor rules for feeding." Damien paused to turn to the next page, for he was reading the entire speech word for word, "Twelve Muggles have been killed, but the deaths were an easy clean-up. However, four wizards have been killed. We are in a strict contract with the Ministry to never kill any wizards. Because this contract was broken, we were required to pay large sums of money. This also has harmed the Ministry's trust in us and caused us to look like barbarians instead of civilized folk." Damien looked up from his papers then, "Um… So, yeah…"

Every vampire in the room stared at Damien blankly.

Patrick, the vampire that Snape had caught with Robyn, broke the silence, "What do you plan on doing?"

Damien looked as though he never realized that he might have to make a decision about anything. "Well…" The vampires waited. "I suppose I should punish you."

Snape laughed quietly. "And how are you going to do that?"

"How do you think I should punish you?" Damien smiled, feeling very smart for no valid reason.

"I personally think it would be a proper punishment to have us scrub the bathrooms with a toothbrush," Snape retorted sarcastically, "Or you could just send us to time-out."

Damien stared at him. Unable to process a witty comeback he gave up, "I suppose that your knowledge of what you have done is punishment enough. Uh… So, Alistair, what are your predictions on the night of the crimson shadow?"

Alistair, a quiet and gloomy person, stared at the prince with hatred, "I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," the prince replied, "Just making conversation. How about you Snape?"

"Damien, why did you bring us here?" Snape snapped.

"I asked you a question. Answer it," Damien suddenly took on a commanding tone.

Snape rolled his eyes and closed them. A very odd feeling came over him. Something was not right in the catacombs.

"I have to go." Snape stood up to leave.

Damien stood also, "I repeat, answer my question!"

"What are you going to do, ground me?" And with that, he stormed out.

* * *

Lily's leg was twisted under her, it had to be broken, and she was covered in shattered glass.

"Lily," Remus croaked as he dragged himself, bruised and cut, over to her naked broken body. Yet as he watched, her cuts began to seal up and Lily stood, the leg snapping sickly into place. Lighting flashed, silhouetting her figure as she began to change. Her red hair spread along her back as she hunched. Feet bending, her legs shrunk and her nose elongated, and she fell down on all fours. She was a wolf.

Her howl was lost in a deafening clap of thunder and Remus saw in the flashing light her fanged teeth. He was powerless now, with no hope of escaping this thing he had unwittingly created. Certain of a painful death soon to come, Remus closed his eyes and desperately prayed for salvation, tears mixing with the rain that fell upon his face.   
When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

For a moment he thought he had dreamed it all, but then with another flash of lighting he saw Lily, or what once was Lily, chasing down the poor, wet, stray dog that Remus had seen earlier. It did not have time to give one last bark, for the werewolf ripped out its neck and feasted upon its blood.

Taking the opportunity, Remus bolted. But it wasn't a few seconds before the red-haired wolf was blocking his path, growling. Remus closed his eyes again, shaking with fear.

The creature change back to human form. "You must read the prophecy," Lily – it - chanted in a monotone voice, "You must read the prophecy."

Remus stood up shakily, pain shooting through his limbs. Whether she was telling him or speaking to herself, it was not clear. What was clear was that this mantra was coming to her from somewhere else. Before he could stand up properly, Lily had him by the arm and they were apparating elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Much of this is inspired by other sources, Underworld being a big one, the Draco Trilogy by Cassandra Claire, Sabriel by Garth Nix, some Poe story I can't remember. If you see a plot element that looks familiar let me know so I can cite it!


End file.
